1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video processing, and more specifically to digital insertion of images and video in program content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One traditional form of advertising is the television commercial. Such television commercials typically consist of brief advertising spots that range in length from a few seconds to several minutes. The commercials appear between shows and interrupt the shows at regular intervals. The goal of advertisers is to keep the viewer's attention focused on the commercial, but often times the viewer will change the channel during the commercial to avoid watching the commercial.
Another way that viewers have avoided television commercials is by using digital video recorders (DVRs). With a DVR a person can record a show and then fast forward through the commercials during playback. Other media players are expected to provide viewers with even greater ability to track and skip commercials.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors, including the growth and popularity of user-created video services such as YouTube®, and the need to insert advertising in such media, that the present invention has evolved.